Enclosed cartons with dispensing features have been used in the past. Many of these cartons include a dispenser defined by tear lines. The dispenser is removable from the carton to create an opening through which articles can be removed from the carton. In many instances, after the user engages and opens the dispenser, some of the articles, especially those disposed in a lower column or layer, are positioned substantially, or entirely, below the edge of the dispenser opening. In order to dispense the cans or articles that are substantially or entirely disposed below the dispenser opening, a user must insert their finger or other object into the carton in order to remove the can from the carton.